Its Just A Dream
by Miss-Chelsea
Summary: When Bella decides to make a bet with her friends at a club, the worst turns to worst. How will she get out of this one? Its my first story, so go easy on me please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

BPov

Great. Another night out. Another chance for a meaningless fuck. I confidently strolled into the crowd filled club clutching onto the arms of my two best

friends, Alice and Rosalie.

Ever since i moved to forks for school i've become a self-obsessed shopaholic, thats the effect my friends had on me. I wasn't

always like this, i used to be a shy girl who covered every inch of her body up, scared to let a guy into her life.

The music blasted into my ears as we strolled up to the bar, most of the guys in the bar turned their heads to look at us. Oh what i'd give to be able to hear

their thoughts right now. I loved being the center of attention, so did Alice and Rose for that matter.

We smiled at one another as we ordered our drinks, I could see this creep eyeing us up at the end of the bar, slowly stirring his straw "seductively" in his glass.

I shuddered and turned back to face my friends.

"So, is anyone up for a little betting tonight then?" Alice and Rose looked at me puzzled as a mischevious grin stretched across my face. I took a sip of my

drink as they glanced at one another whilst i scanned the room looking at the men available in the bar.

"Bet? What sort of bet?" Rose finally twigged on and giggled a little, whilst flirtatiously waving at a young, good looking guy across the room.

"Lets say. Who can kiss the most amount of guys by the end of the night, Wins 100 bucks?" I looked at them both grinning and waited for their answer.

After a short while debating in their heads they both looked at me grinning and nodded. I giggled and clapped my hands gleefully.

"Yay! Okay then, may the best woman win. Lets meet outside the club at lets say 2ish?" We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways for the night.

I quickly scanned the room before heading off towards a guy stood at the end of the bar watching me as i walked towards him, i gave him a quick smile as I

sat on the bar stool next to him, i raised my eye brow he seemed to know what i wanted. He slowly leaned in and grinned before locking his lips to mine,

his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth as i wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into his hair. Our tongues slid against one anothers

as he pulled me by my waist closer to him.

I pulled away smiling, before giving him one last peck on the lips and walked off. Yes, one to Bella. I wonder how the others are doing.

RPov

God the club was full of losers tonight, i hadn't seen one guy that interested me. I was so going to lose this bet. I slowly walked around the club looking for

someone to trap and pounce on. I giggled as i saw Alice pushing a guy against a wall and kiss him fiercely. I can tell this is going to be a long night.

I suddenly crashed into someone's rock hard chest making my drink spill over the side of the glass , i gasped and looked up blinking one or twice trying to

regain my focus.

"Wow." I stared up at this delicious guy, his biceps bulging out from underneath his tight white shirt. I grinned and him and batted my eye lashes before

walking off in the opposite direction jiggling my hips as i went, sure enough the guy followed and slid his arm around my shoulder grinning at me.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Emmett what's your name?" He winked and I grinned at him, i can see things finally getting started tonight.

"I'm Rosalie, call me Rose." I winked as I said my name, he grinned as he looked me up and down before smiling again.

APov

Woh i was on fire tonight, the club wasn't full of my usual "candidates" but i didn't care, i needed that 100 bucks because i had my eyes on some beautiful

new shoes. I stood near the womens toilets just as Rose crashed into some good looking, muscular man.

I guess she's out for the night, Rose couldn't resist men like that. I hope Bella's okay though, i haven't seen her since she made the bet. She'll be in some

corner somewere probably kissing the face off some guy.

My breath caught in my chest as the most beautiful guy i've ever seen strolled into the bar. I'm sure my eyes glazed over as i stared longingly at this guy.

His bright blonde hair shimmering under the light, and his eyes wide with excitement stood out against his pale skin, he was the perfect build and height i

looked for in a man.

Crap. I could see my new shoes slowly fading into the distance, i can't break the bet off though. A little experimenting wouldn't do anyone any harm would it?

**This is my first story guys, go easy on me please?**

**Reviews would be good thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

BPov

The music pulsated through my ears as I stood in a corner of the room looking for my next "victim" as it were. That creepy man from the bar earlier on hadn't stopped watching me all night, I sure as hell wouldn't want to hear his thoughts right now.

I smiled to myself as i noticed Rose sitting in a booth with a huge muscley guy, she sat laughing and batted her eyelashes at him. I noticed everyone around me finally getting coupled up for the night, I will not be left alone tonight.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" The hairs stood up on the back of my neck as he spoke those words to me. I turned around noticing it was the same creep who'd been watching me, he's obviously had too much to drink and plucked up the courage to come and talk to me.

"Erm no thanks im all set here." I glanced at him once again and walked off shuddering to myself, urgh some guys are such wierdo's.

The drink must be getting to me because my head started spinning and the music suddenly sounded louder. I looked around and all i could see was blurred visions and bright flashing lights. I stumbled towards the toilets trying hard not to knock into anyone on the way.

All of a sudden i felt two arms lock around me, one around my waist and the other slammed to my mouth.

"Don't even think of trying to escape bitch." My heart froze.

RPov 

_Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. _

God this guy was incredible, we had so much in common and he didn't seem like the usual jack ass's who chat you up for just another fuck.

"So what's your passion?" I stifled a laugh as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Cars." I whispered, a blush spread across my cheeks as he slowly brushed his hand across my cheek.

"Wow. A chick who has a passion for cars. My dream woman." I Grinned as he slowly slid his lips down my neck and across my collarbone.

_Fuck the bet, Im getting this guy one way or another._

APov

"Yo Jasper! My Man! Finally come back have we? Ego hasn't gotten too big i hope?" The bar man grinned as he shook the guy's hand.

_Jasper, so that was his name. Interesting._

I strolled over to the bar and slid myself onto the bar stool next to him.

"Hey! Charlie hit of tequila please!" Jasper looked at me as I knocked it back and took a bite of the lemon, I seductively wiped my mouth, before licking my lips. His eyes scanned over my body as I sat looking out onto the dance floor, I smiled to myself as he ordered two tequila shots.

"Care to join me?" I looked at him blinked, grinned and nodded. We both took the shot, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Damn this guy is hot, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend._

My eyes quickly scanned the room for my best friends, I glanced at my watch, 12:30. Gives me plenty of time to trap this guy, I was a woman on a mission, once i have my heart set on something I get it, no matter what it takes.

**Okay I know its short but i've been busy**

**Reviews please**

**Ill update later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

BPov

My heart drummed against my chest and the ardenaline coursed through my veins as i was dragged into the toilets, my muffled screams weren't heard over the loud music, i knew all hope was lost.

_Oh god, oh god, this is it. im going to get raped and im going to die. In a fucking night club of all places._

His cold grotty hands snaked up the front of my dress, I shuddered at his touch. My insides squirmed in fear as he groped my breasts, the music seemed to be drowning his filthy words that he was whispering into my ear. My head lolled onto my chest as my breathing got slow and even, was I dying? I snatched my eyes open as I heard footsteps getting close.

My voice seemed to be lost, I blinked back the tears, my voice choked as I shouted.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! FUCKING SOMEONE HELP ME!" His hand instantly went to my mouth again, whispering threats into my ear, my whole body shook as the tears cascaded down my face. My heart froze as i heard mumbling outside the door, i tried to look at the man but he had a tight lock around me.

"Help! Please, help me!" I screamed from under his dirty hand, my screams were muffled, but all was silent in the toilets. A sudden velvet voice spoke from behind the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" My heart started racing, my legs felt dead but I had to get away.

"YES! PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S HURTING ME!" My muffled screams once again came from behind the door. _Shit._

EPov

I stepped into the toilets and the silence grabbed hold of me, it was too quiet. I looked around to see if anyone was here, I saw two sets of shoes in a cubicle.

_Well im glad someone's getting some. _

Muffled cries filled the bathroom, my eyes stared straight into the mirrors on the opposite side. _What the fuck? _

A woman's cry filled the bathroom, i quickly zipped up my pants and walked to the cubicle. _What if he was hurting her? Raping her? I can't let this creep get away with it._

A lump rose in my throat as I stood outside the cubicle.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" My heart was racing at the thought of what was behind the door.

"YES! PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S HURTING ME!" Screamed the muffled voice from behind the door, my eyes widened in shock as my brain whizzed around idea's of what to do. _I can't go for help, he may hurt her while im gone and run for it. I've got to atleast try._

I knocked on the cubicle door slowly.

"Hello. What the fuck is going on in there?" I stood cautiously waiting for the reply. Silence followed. I looked around to see if i could find something to attack the man with. My eyes locked onto the next cubicle. _I'll climb over, attack the sick bastard. _

I ran into the next cubicle, stood on the toilet and looked over the top. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the scene before me. A man, pushing a poor defenseless girl up against the cubicle door, her dress was hunched up at her waist and her legs spread apart, tears streaming down her face, her chocolate brown eyes glazed with fear. _What the fuck? Would he have raped her?_

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off her! Your fucking hurting her!" The adrenaline pumped around my body as I pulled myself over the cubicle, i landed on the toilet seat, the girl screaming under his hand. I punched him in the face again and again untill he fell to the floor. The girl quickly pulled her dress down and stood there looking helpless.

"Hey? Are you okay? He wouldn't have hurt you, I wouldn't have let him." She looked up at me cautiously and gave me a bleak smile, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slid to the floor. _Shit._

* * *

**Reviews please? Im currently working on the next chapter so review and ill post :D **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

EPov

_Shit._

The poor girl, he must have drugged her or attacked her or something. I've got to get her out of here, I climbed over the lifeless body on the floor. I didn't care whether I stood on him or not. I slowly picked her up carrying her in the bridal position, I looked down at the girl.

_Damn she's breath taking. NO! Edward snap out of it, you're helping her!_

I smiled as she pulled herself closer to me as I walked out of the toilet, people stopped dancing everywere to see me carrying this lifeless woman out of the toilets.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! BELLA?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?! YOU BASTARD GET OFF HER!" My eyes widened as this pixie - like woman gracefully ran over to us.

"Woah woah woah! She's going to be alright! Someone drugged her I think, he's unconcious on the floor! If it wasn't for me who knows what might have happened to her!" Her eyes locked onto the toilet door before looking back at me, she gave a embaressed smile before speaking.

"Thank you so much! I..oh.. what the fuck..." Her voice got cut off as she silently sobbed, I looked around as this blonde bombshell came stalking across the dance floor with wide angry eyes. She saw, Bella? Was her name and then gapsed before hugging onto the dark haired woman.

"I'll take her back to my place I only live ten minutes away, she needs her rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for her." Both the woman nodded as I stalked out of the nightclub still holding onto this beautiful woman.

APov

_Oh my god, my poor Bella. What the fuck happened? _

Anger suddenly coursed through my veins, I stormed into the men's toilets and ran into the cubicle where the unconcious man was laid. I started kicking him in the stomach, over and over again.

"YOU FUCKING WANKER! YOU HURT BELLA! MY BELLA. YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Tears rolled down my face as I screamed and kicked the guy.

"Alice! Alice no!" Japser came running in and dragged me from the guy, pulling me into a comforting hug, my tears stained his shirt as I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back in a soothing way and tried shushing me as I calmed down.

"You've had a tough night sweetie, lets get you home." I nodded as he picked me up into an embrace and called a taxi for us. Jasper, he's what i've been waiting for, he's my everything.

EPov

I slowly closed the door, not daring to put Bella down yet. I'd had her in a tight hold the whole taxi ride home. I walked straight into my room, pulled back the covers and gently placed her on the bed. I carefully pulled off her shoes before placing the cover over her small body. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a blanket from under my bed, I slowly closed the door over and laid down on the couch.

_What a night, i've got a beautiful woman laid in my bed who by the morning will have no recollection of me saving her. _

I sighed as I slowly fell asleep, my skin filled with the scent of Bella. _Isabella._

I woke up as the sun was just rising, my head pounded as I staggered into the kitchen and reached for paracetamol. I chugged them both down with a glass of water before looking at my bedroom door. _What will I say when she wakes up? She won't know where she is._ I started pulling various ingredients out from the cupboards and the fridge as I cooked breakfast. Just as I started cooking the bacon Bella appeared in my doorway, she looked timid and confused as I smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy, I'm Edward. Breakfast?" She looked at me before nodding, she took a seat at the table as I plated the food up.

I could see her confused face keep looking at me whilst we ate out breakfast.

"Edward did you say?" I looked up at her and nodded, she frowned into her breakfast before looking back up.

"Edward what happened to me last night?" I frowned at her, I took a sip from my orange juice before answering her.

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me actually, I only know the end part." She frowned at me once again, I could tell she tried to remember as much of last night as possible. She sighed a few times before taking tiny mouthfuls of food.

"I think you got drugged Bella, I found you in the toilets with some creep. Your friends know you're here so don't worry about that." She nodded but remained silent, she was obviously trying to piece together last night.

Her sobs suddenly shattered the silence, making me stare wide eyed at her, I jumped up and pulled her off her chair and into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around my waist as I tried calming her.

"I don't remember a thing edward, all I can remember is making this stupid bet with the girls. I saw them once, both shacked up with guys but then my mind goes blank. I'm so afraid Edward." She sobbed silently into my chest as I pulled her tighter.

* * *

**Reviews please. I'll update when people review :)**

**Anyone think they know who the creep was who hurt Bella? Lemme know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

BPov

I sobbed silently into his chest, I was so afraid, what if the guy saw me and tried to harm me again. The girls wouldn't understand, the couldn't understand the fear im going through.

"Edward?" I slowly looked up into his startling green eyes, his brow creased into a frown as I stared at him.

"Edward, I don't want to be alone, please could I stay for a few days? They girls, they wouldn't understand the fear i'm going through. Please could I stay?" He gazed into my eyes and frowned once again.

"Bella of course you can, theres no need to be afraid, I won't let anyone harm you. I promise." I smiled uncurled myself from his body and walked out onto the balcony, took a seat and began gazing into the distance, my mind whizzing off in too many directions.

I Suddenly felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I let out a prolonged gasp.

"Bella, you've been sat out here for hours, aren't you hungry?" I sighed when Edwards velvet voice pierced the silence.

"Yeah I am, erm would you like anything?" He chuckled as I walked inside.

Dinner was already laid, a beautiful meal lay infront of my eyes. I smiled as I took a seat, I inhaled the sweet smell of fresh vegetables and began to tuck in. Edward poured me a glass of wine and I smiled intently as we both sat in a comfortable silence.

EPov

I couldn't help but glance at her whilst I was eating, her lucious brown locks flowed over her shoulders, she must have been freezing sat outside in just a tiny dress. I smiled at the image of her in my shirt and underwear before regaining my composure, I looked up to find her eyes locked onto mine.

"It's a beautiful meal Edward, thank you." I smiled and nodded in agreement as I tookanother sip of my wine.

"Bella aren't you cold?" She frowned at me before nodding her head a little, I smiled and walked into my room, picking up my sweats and walking back out again. She turned with a frown on her face as I entered the room again. She giggled and shook her head,

"No way Edward! They'll bury me, I'm tiny!" I chuckled and threw them at her, she giggled once again before throwing them back.

"Oh so it's like that is it?" She nodded and ran onto the sofa laughing, I chased after her and threw them at her.

"Please wear them, I don't want you catching a cold." She shook her head once again.

_She's a stubborn one. Good I like a challenge._

I laughed as she threw the sweats over the back of the couch.

"How dare you, I gave you my sweats to keep you warm and this is how you treat me." She laughed at my mock anger and I couldn't help but return the laughter. She stood up and glared at me before throwing the sweats into my face, I gasped and quickly pulled them away. She'd disappeared from sight.

"Oh Bella, come out come out where ever you are." I heard her giggle from behind the couch, I silently crept round and then jumped on her, she screamed as I pinned her down and tickled her.

"No! noooo Edward! Stop it I hate being tickled!" She gasped between laughter, I chuckled as her arms tried pulling away. I breathed into her ear seductively.

"If you'd only put my sweats on we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" I pulled back to see her eyes wide and a coy smile over her face.

She pushed me off and grabbed the sweats before running into the bathroom laughing once again. About three minutes later she came out, swamped by my sweats, I couldn't hold my laughter in, she looked so cute buried in my clothes. I burst out laughing and she scowled at me, slowly walking over before playfully slapping my arm.

"You think this is funny do you? Do you think I look sexy in this attire Edward?" I laughed even harder and nodded my head.

"I think it's extremely funny Bella, but no you don't look sexy." She took a step back and frowned, I smiled again.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella." I give her a swift kiss on the cheek before heading back towards the couch, all of a sudden I got pushed forward as Bella launched herself onto my back, I gasped as she pinned me down onto the couch grinning intently.

I laughed as she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinning at her achievements.

"Now this is more like it." She giggled and blushed as her arms entwined around my neck. My breathing sped up as I looked into her deep chocolate eyes. I suddenly flipped us over so I was laid in between her legs, her chest rose and fell much more faster than before. I smiled as a blush rise up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Damn your beautiful Isabella." She glanced up with startled eyes as I said her full name. I watched mesmerised as the different emotions went through her face, I smiled before lowering my head to see perfectly into her eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as I slowly stroked her cheek, my eyes locked onto hers as our mouths came together. Her hands were wrapping themselves into my hair as she pulled the kiss deeper and deeper, my hands wrapped around her back pulling her body so close to mine. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, she groaned as I done this. I slowly pulled away before kissing her one last time on the lips, her eyes were glazed over which made my heart melt. She grinned and slowly slipped herself from underneath me before walking to the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Edward." She smiled and slowly closed the door behind her, I could hear her footsteps patter along the floor, then stop as she climbed into the bed.

_Goodnight Bella. _I whispered the words into the darkness that followed, I grinned at the thought of kissing Bella before pulling the cover over me and falling asleep.

* * *

**So they shared their first kiss, everything isn't going to be so lovey dovey i can assure you.**

**Reviews please?**

**Ill update more when ive gotten reviews :) thank youu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

Epov

My body jerked out of sleep as a piercing scream filled my apartment, my eyes locked onto my bedroom door as the screams continued from behind it. My heart raced at what I would find as I headed over to my room. I slammed the door open to see Bella laid there thrashing out, tangled in the covers and tears pouring down her cheeks, I sighed in relief as I realised she'd only had a nightmare.

I carefully strolled over to my bed and grabbed a hold of Bella, slowly shaking her shoulders.

"Bella, It's okay I'm here, It's just a nightmare Bella." Her eyes suddenly flew open and her arms locked around my neck as she continued to cry, I slowly rubbed soothing circles into her back as she clung to me, her breathing finally slowed up and her sobbing stopped.

"Edward I dreamt of him, he was hurting me. Please don't leave me alone, will you lay me with until I fall back to sleep?" I nodded and slowly manoeuvred her into the middle of the bed, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

I slowly pulled the covers over us as she pulled me close, the fear clung to her as she pressed her tense body against mine. I smiled as she murmured my name before falling back to sleep. I must have fell asleep because when I woke Bella was laid right beside me, her beautiful wavy locks cascaded over the pillow, she laid with her arm above her head, my eyes slowly scanned down her body, it stopped at her stomach as my jumper was scrunched up just below her chest. I smiled to myself as she sighed contently in her sleep.

I carefully slid from under the covers trying not to wake Bella, my feet gently padded along the floor as I headed for the door.

"Edward were are you going?" I turned round to see her smirking mischievously, I chuckled and carried on towards the door.

_WHAM!_

I slammed into the door as Bella's laughter rang out across the room.

"Jeez Bella calm down." I laughed as I turned around to see her there giggling with beautiful red cheeks, her blush became more intense as I grinned at her.

"So we're playing this game again are we?" I raised my eye brow as a confused look crossed her face. I laughed and ran towards her, pulling her onto the bed tickling her all over. Her screams of laughter rang out in my ears as I pinned her down laughing. Her eyes danced with laughter as I tickled her, she squirmed under my touch which made me laugh. I lowered my head to whisper in her ear.

"You don't awfully play dirty Isabella, getting me whilst my back is turned." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out, I turned to see her with a bright red face as I closed the door after me.

_Edward, you're such a fucking tease. But Damn she is beautiful. _

BPov

I lay there my chest rising and falling a little too fast. _Damn. _I hated the effect he had on me and he knew he could do it. I threw my clenched fists against the bed in anger and let out a loud growl. Edward chuckled from somewhere in the house.

"Don't you laugh at me mister!" He chuckled one again, anger flared up inside of me so quickly that it scared me, I launched myself for the door and pulled it open. He stood there with a cautious look on his face. I scowled at him,

"Don't fucking laugh at me! You have no idea do you!" I ran for the bathroom door, slamming it shut and locking the door after me. I sat with my legs pulled up near my chin on the toilet slid, silent tears fell down my face as I sighed to myself.

_Every things just so messed up, I can't fall for this guy I barely know him._

EPov

I sighed as she slammed the door after her, I had absolutely no idea at all she was right. I don't know how she was feeling or what was going through her mind. The washing machine came to a halt and I pulled out her tiny dress. _Bad memories._

I walked over to the door and gently knocked on it.

"Bella I'm sorry, you're right I don't have any idea but please explain to me at least. Let's go for a walk in the park it's a lovely day." I heard her whispering something, probably arguing with herself.

"I don't have any clothes." I smiled to myself, I heard her get off of the toilet seat and come towards the door.

"I'll lend you some of mine? Some better fitted ones than my sweats?" I headed towards my bedroom as I heard the bathroom door open. She padded along the floor and jumped onto my back laughing.

"So what have you got for me then?" I chuckled and lay her on the bed before opening my wardrobe and drawers.

"What about some shorts and a tee?" She chuckled and nodded as I threw a pair of old black short and a grey t-shirt at her. She blushed and looked down at herself. Confusion swept over me as she looked in my eyes.

"Edward, may I borrow some boxer shorts?" I chuckled as she blushed even harder, I nodded and pulled out some tight fit boxer shorts before throwing them at her.

"Have you got any shoes in there by any chance?" I laughed and started rummaging about in the bottom of my wardrobe. I pulled a relatively small pair of black converse out of the bottom before handing them to her.

I Grabbed the clothes I would be wearing and headed for the door.

"Oh and Edward. Do you have any socks?" She grinned mischievously as I threw some socks at her. I stepped out of the door and grinned to myself.

_A beautiful woman is getting undressed in MY room, wearing MY clothes, how will I keep my hands off._

About ten minutes later she came out fully dressed with her hair up in a little bun. I grinned as she stepped towards me before spinning round laughing.

"How do I look then?" I grinned and nodded before giving her my "impressed" look.

"As beautiful as ever Bella." She blushed as I headed for the front door, I heard her walking along after me. We both walked out and I locked the door behind us. She took my hand and grinned as we walked hand in hand down towards the lift.

* * *

**A Day in the park. Hmmm. What will happen? I'll be updating with a Alice / Rose pov. **

**So I'll update soon :)!**

**Reviewsssss!**


End file.
